


Criminals Party : how they thought it might turn out well ?

by Mary2442



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2442/pseuds/Mary2442
Summary: Hi everyone !This is a story a little bit longer than the others.Mac and Riley, in an undercover mission in Mexico.It could be ended well if one of the many criminals who was there, hadn't decided to drug Riley and taking advantage of it. (Characters are not mine)I hope you'll like it !Enjoy your reading !
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Criminals party

Veracruz, Mexico, infiltrated in a villa.

“Riley at your six !”, announced Matty into coms, from the war room. 

Mac climbs the stairs and approached the target, sneaking between all the people who were here enjoying the party. All criminals. They weren't his goal, unfortunately.  
He was with Riley, in this crazy party, at a rich man's house, called Bryan Jolt.  
If you ask Mac, this man had no legitimacy. He has only twenty one years old and all his money was provided by the family business, which was working before even his birth and he has no merit for it. And yet, this man was performing in the middle of the room as if he was at the head of the biggest company in the world. This kind of person disgusted Mac.

Never-mind, he refocuses on the mission, this man still had one quality, or almost. He had big criminals as friends without even knowing it. The worst criminals were interesting of his money to finance terrorism and he didn't even know it.  
Suddenly, Mac had pity for him, before it rapidly transformed in half angriness, half weariness while the main interested, started to proclaim himself king of the world.  
He was hopeless, definitely irrecoverable and Mac was jaded.  
He found Riley with his eyes at the opposite of the room and gave her a face which said : “seriously, he disgust me !”, Riley looked at him smiling and shrugged to say: “I know, but ,what can we do against human stupidity ?”. He smiled at her.

Mac and Riley were in the huge house, three stages and 1435 square yards, for an hour now and the mood: too loud music added to criminals and morons, started playing with his nerves.  
Riley was in, as Britany Mashtof: an eccentric woman who's known to be the best in huge misappropriation of funds: several hundred million each time. Mac as Theodore Ligrog a billionaire who's known to be one of the most important arms dealers. 

The real ones obviously being in the cells at the Phoenix foundation. 

They came separately, pretended they didn't know each other. To be capable of passing the entry detectors and not arouse suspicion, Mac had created a com's system to be able to received Matty's Intel and hear each other without emit wave. The only trouble was that they couldn't talk with Matty and neither with each other.  
Riley was watching the first floor and Mac the ground floor.

They had a specific target : Roman Porces known as the most dangerous terrorist who planned to carry out an attack against the greatest world powers.  
The mission was simple : infiltrate the party, forget that it was filled with the most monstrous criminals and focus only on Roman Porces. Arrest him and, finally, entrust him to recognized authorities, who will proceed as they wished to extract information from him.

Now that they had located the target on the first floor, it would be great to plan his exfiltration or like Bozer preferred say : kidnaping.  
They had reinforcements outside ready to carry him and Mac and Riley would exit the party by the main entrance to not draw attention. Yes, in this kind of party, it's better to exit this way, in front of the whole guests, rather than by the window or the fireplace or whichever the way you chose to escape after a kidnaping.

“Guys, I lost the visual, the satellite is too far away from the house, I can't help you anymore. We had planned it, it's up to you now. Good luck !”, informed Matty on their coms.

Yes, it was planned that Matty could help for the first fifty minute and not longer. She had helped to find quickly the target among all of the people in the house. They were alone now.

Riley, avoided the fifteenth man / criminal / monster / worst bad guy ever, who tried to offer her a drink and looked discreetly at Mac. He was walking along the wall to circled Roman Porces. Without even being capable to speak to him, she understood what has been his plan with just a glance. They were good together.

Roman was arguing with a tall, dark-hair man with impressive build and hands that, in Riley opinion, would be able to rip your head off in less that half a minute.  
For the first time, since a while, Mac saw fear in Riley eyes. Mac was tented to forget that Riley was a young woman unaccustomed to this kind of place and that for her, it must be complicated to not run away or tremble in fear in the middle of all these criminals.  
In defense of Mac, he had never seen Riley tremble in front of any situations. She had been worried at times but she had never let her emotions overcome her.  
Concerning Roman, it would be more prudent to wait until he's alone, to approach him. He leaned against the wall to make Riley understand to stay in standby.

A lot of people were around so they had to do something. Mac located near from him a little group of bad guy which he knew enough, only by their criminal record and Intel let's be clear, to be capable to join the conversation safely.

Riley hadn't anything to do, she recognized nobody in her perimeter and Matty couldn't help. She found herself alone with the need to melt into the crowd. The irony of the situation made her wince.

A man she had sent packing away gently, at the beginning of the evening, who introduced himself to her as Patrick Hault, was coming on her way.  
Fortunately, she had to be cautious when she had refused, spending time with them, because she was perfectly aware that they were all armed and dangerous, so she had been nice but stringent. Now, she could use one of them to keep her cover. 

“I brought you the drink you deserve. You can't refuse it”. He said, offering her the glass.

Mac was keeping an eye on her, she was sure of that. Well, she hoped when she accepted the drink.

“Thanks”, she said quietly, taking the glass.

“You were less cordial earlier”. He had noticed.

“Yes, I am sorry, I needed to see someone, you know, work stuff.”

“Yes, by the way, I sell a magnificent boat for an attractive price, eight hundred million dollars. Would you like to see it ? I can show it to you tomorrow night.”

At the announcement of the price, she felt the liquid pass hardly in her throat, but kept steady.  
Mac who was taking an eye on her from the other side of the room could see that she had been surprised and shocked by something the man told her, Mac noticed that the man had his hand on Riley waist. He hated seeing her surroundings by these assholes. He knew that, if something went wrong, he couldn't protect her. He couldn't even protect himself. He rested his attention on what a reputed bomb maker, on the evil side was saying.

Riley didn't dare look Mac for fear of being spotted.

“With pleasure, I was looking for a jet, but a boat could be nice, I have some free time in the Caribbean”, she played her role perfectly.

“Yeah, I can imagine, you are really good according to the people you helped ”. He was referring to her “job”, she entered into his game.

“Yes, some million are really simple for me, I was thinking about playing in the premier league but I feel secure and out of the radars in my little position.”

“I can understand that.” he smiled at her viciously and toasted.

After this, they discussed several other minutes until she saw Mac signal her that the way was clear.  
She got rid of the arrogant man with whom she had absolutely nothing in common. Nothing surprising. She put her glass on a table and followed Mac in the hallway. She felt a little nauseous and had some dizziness while she turned her head to be sure no one was paying attention to her.  
She blinked several times to clear her vision. It was weird. She was walking in the hallway, when something pulled her into a room at her right. Her anxiety level exploded for a second, before she crashed on Mac. He caught her, spending his arms around her back and waist, protectively:

“Wow ! Riles are you okay ? Can you keep your balanced ?”, Mac asked worry in his voice.

“Yeah, I think so, I dunno, I feel sick”, she answered, grabbing his suit jacket. If it had been his tie, she probably would have strangled him. 

“Okay, can you handle it until we get out ?”, he inquired. 

“Yes, sure. What's the plan”, she tries to reassure him, he had to be focused on the mission, not on her. She harshly straightened.

She wasn't convincing.  
Mac took her pulse. It was pretty normal.  
Okay, they could take care of her after Roman's exfiltration. He keeps a hand on her back:

“The plan, you go talk to him and I'll come behind him and push him. He gonna pass through the window and land in Phoenix hands. Is it okay for you ?”

“Yes, simple. Thanks for using simple words.”, she teased him. 

He smiled at that passing a hand on her cheek. She had a fever, it wasn't good, but she looked at him, her pupils were normal. They had no choice anyways.  
She got out of the room first, and find Roman in a game room, he was with another man. They, she hadn't time to wait again.

“Oh, I'm sorry”, she said entering in the room. “Mr. Porces, could we talk ?” She asked him with sweet voice.

“Yes of course.”, he said, dismissing his friend. 

She approached him. He seemed interested in her and she could engage the conversation easily.  
She turned around him to place him in front of her, with the window in her back.  
She saw Mac arrive behind the men, but at the same time, her stomach lifted and she nearly vomited.  
Mac had just the time to push the target out, through the window, that she was running to the restroom.  
Mac saw her running away, he wanted to go after her, be sure she will be okay. But he couldn't. 

He had to finish the mission.


	2. When things go wrong: Riley + Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> Here is the second chapter ! He is short but the nexts will be longer.
> 
> Riley understand what happened, but it's too late. 
> 
> Hope you'll love it !
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Riley doesn't take the time to lock the door, and squat to vomit in the toilet.   
Nothing came.   
She hadn't eaten for six hours now, so maybe she had nothing in her stomach.   
But why was she felt so sick ?   
Maybe she was starving at a point you become sick.   
She felt weak and feverish. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and leaned her head against the tiled wall, it was cold, it appeased her and she breathed gently. 

She took the time to look around the room. It was a very spacious bathroom like all the other rooms in the huge villa except that this one wasn't made with gold and velvet but with earthenware and marble, entirely white.   
She was sitting on the arm of the bathtub facing the door.   
On her left there was a walk-in shower with marble on the wall.   
Against the right wall, there was a double sink cabinet which went along the whole wall, and walking along the left wall the toilet and a bidet.   
Finally, a big grey circle bath mat was enthroned in the middle of the room. Not really the color she would have chosen. She was trying to figure out if a red carpet would have been more appropriate, to try to forget her nauseous. 

All of a sudden, she heard someone enter in the bathroom. 

“Do you feel okay Britany ?”, a male voice asked with a cold tone that make her shiver.

She raised her head and saw him. Patrick Hault, the man who had offer her a drink. 

“Yes, I'm okay”, she said to not allow him to see her weakness.

“I would not be so sure, if I were you.”, he joked and she froze.

Then, she remembers the drink he had poured her. She frowned:

“What was it ?”, she asked more weakly.

“Something to help you be more cooperative.”

“About what ?”, she wasn't sure he had understood that she was an agent undercover.

“According to you, doll ? ”, he put a hand on her cheek and she felt worse.

After that, he became more enterprising and four thoughts through her mind :

One: he didn't know she wasn't who he thought. She had to keep her cover.  
Two: he had drugged her. She wasn't sick.  
Three: he gonna abuse her. She couldn't defend herself.  
Four: Mac. She, desperately, needed and wanted Mac.

Hault pressed her against the plexiglass wall and kissed her, running his hand under her dress.   
She was fighting without any result, he was stronger and she was drugged.   
Her skin was covered with a thin film of sweat and her heart was pounding heavily in her chest.  
The worst was that she didn't know exactly why she had these symptoms, because of the drug or the fear ? Plus, she was persuaded that if Hault let her go, she wouldn't be able to stay on her feet. 

She took a deep breath and pushed the man who was kissing her forcibly, calling Mac as hard as she could in her mind. She felt adrenaline gradually leave her, her forces had already abandoned her, within a minute she would be completely vulnerable. Tears came into her eyes, while she started to lose consciousness, it rolled down her cheeks.  
At the moment the black hole invades her, she heard herself calling “Mac” out loud in a last whisper. She was definitely not in full consciousness, even if she could almost see and hear what was happening around her, she couldn't remember why she was here, why she was trembling, who was the man in front of her, too close and she felt like if she was in a dream completely weightless. She just remembered one thing : Macgyver.

Abruptly, the door slashes open and she caught sight of Mac. He seemed so far.   
At first, his face was neutral, but as his brain understand what's going on, his expression gets angrier and angrier, translating his rage. Almost instantly, he jumped in Hault, pulling him away from her. He caught his shirt collar and with his other fist punch him in the face. Hault, fell at his feet and Mac lifted him by his collar a second time:

“Don't. Ever. Dare. Touch. Her. Again.”, he was pissed and furious. Riley thought that he gonna kill him.

Instead, he sent Hault's skull against the sink in earthenware and marble. Patrick lost consciousness.

“What happened here ?” Someone else asked at Mac's left.

Mac turned his head to the door and quickly stood up, running over him to prevent him from warned the others that there were intruders in the house.  
Mac didn't know who he was but if he was here, it was a criminal, so took no more precaution than with Hault. He sent him against the wall violently, but this one was more vigorous and Mac regretted the surprise effect he had on Hault.   
Mac quickly found himself overwhelmed and falling on the ground, missing to take the edge of the bidet at the back of his head.   
He could see Riley sliding down the side of the tub to reach the floor gently. What had this guy done to her ?  
He got up rapidly, to avoid the punch that his opponent sent him and he pushed him into the shower, before grabbing him by the arm, running a hand behind his back, which went up in his neck and with which, he sent the head of his adversary in the plexiglass window which found itself covered in blood on impact.

Mac lets the man slid against the plexiglass and rush to Riley, who was on the ground completely lost.

She saw the man at her feet, Hault, her brain sent her flashes and images, but she didn't understand it and felt more lost than earlier. She saw Mac entered in her field of view. She could tell that he was worried and that he was trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear him. She felt herself slide over the left side, but she hadn't the reflex, neither the strength to hold back. She closed her eyes completely feeling the ground approaching. She was preparing to hit it.

…......................................

“Riles ? Riley ? Riles, please ! Can you hear me ?”, Mac asked, crouching in front of her, worried.

She looked at him, but said nothing. Her eyes were half closed and she seemed not able to keep her balance, rapidly, she fell on the right. 

“Riley !”

Mac caught her before she hits the ground, passing his right arm on her back with his left hand catching her head. He took her pulse, it was too fast, her organism was fighting against something.

Riley opens a bigger eye, she felt the angst increase into her, she started to shiver more strongly. Her hands found Mac shirt and she grabbed it with the little strength she still had. She asked:

“Ma, Mac, what happened to me ?”

“I don't know Riles, but I'll carry you outside safely, okay ?”, he was relieved that she could speak even if he could tell that she was confused.

“Yeah. Hey,..., Mac..., the glass..., white and red..., the bath mat, everywhere, Hault, there is blood, my dress, it's a great house, I want it, it's too big for me...alone..., criminals, I divert funds..., I promise,...”, she was scared and suddenly overwhelming by her emotions. She blinks hardly, she couldn't see anything anymore, she could just feel Mac above her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand and taking her pulse.

Her eyes were closed, Mac frowned, she was completely hallucinated. He takes her in his arm and exit the bathroom quickly, closing the door behind him. Then , he took the direction of the back of the house. He entered in a bedroom completely making with gold and silver. He was exasperated.   
He laid down Riley on the bed the time to open the window and set up a way to descend safely.  
Yes, usually there had to exit by the main front door. But ! You could forget it, especially when you had already made waves, and leaving unconscious and bleeding out men in a white bathroom, that could be likened to a tsunami. 

“Mac, I promise, I am not undercover, I am just...tired and scared..., I am so sorry, I'm corrupting the mission, Mac,..., I drank it,.., forgive me, please,..., don't leave me, I swear,..., I love you,... ”, she stopped a moment, still crying and Mac thought that she fell asleep. 

He was processing all she was saying to find clues to explain her actual state. He smiles at her when she apologizes and froze when she said she loved him. “She is raving, she's half conscious don't take it as face value”, he reminded himself.

“Don't worry, I handle it. I am not leaving you, just stay alive.”

She felt him drop his lips on her forehead, kissing her gently, before carrying her outside in the cold.   
She tighter her grip on his shirt, shivering, while she stopped fighting the drug that was destroying her from the inside.   
She was safe, she will be okay, everything's gonna be okay, she was persuaded of it. She was with Mac, nothing could happen to her.   
Finally, she fell unconscious in his arms. 

It was the black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> I hope you liked it ! 
> 
> The third chapter is coming, I'll post it on Monday.
> 
> If you have some advices or comments, please let me know !


	3. What happened ? : Unconscious Riley + Angst Mac + Improvise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> The third chapter is here ! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it !
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Mac, carried Riley to the car that he had left in the corner of the street. He put her into it and sat behind the wheel. He didn't really know what to do. Riley was shivering and mumbling something he didn't understand. He looks at her a moment, putting his hand on her cheek. He was frustrated by his helplessness.

“What happened ?”, He asked her, as if she could hear him. Maybe she could, but he received no answer. 

They haven't planned rescue before the next day at noon, they were alone and Riley wasn't in good health. He couldn't stick to the basic escape plan.  
He couldn't bring her to the hospital, it was too dangerous, but he couldn't neither let Riley die.  
So, he decided to contact Matty against protocol just to have a little help and informed her on their current state.  
Then ? Well, he would have to Improvise. He was good at it.

He drove until he found a telephone booth in the shadows.

“Hello ?” answered Matty.

“It's me.” he said quietly, to not give any clue to everyone who could be listening. “I have a problem,...” he was looking for something to say that he was in trouble without telling who he was and what he just did. “..., I'm lost in the street, I punctured a tire, do you know a place for me to rest for the night and a repair service ?”

The tire was Riley and the repair service a nurse hired by Phoenix, who could be not too far from them.  
Matty understood perfectly:

“Oh yes sure sweetie, I have a friend near your office, I'll call him and a repair service. However, I don't think that the entire repair service could take care of you, but I'll try to send you someone. ”

The “friend near office” meant “a motel near your position”, it was good, but “the entire repair service” was extraction team and apparently it wasn't possible for them to come this night.

“Perfect, thanks you mom.”, Mac answered before he hangs up.

He go back in the car and drive for five minutes to find the motel. He parked the car in the parking lot, in a way he could see it from the reception. 

Before leaving the car and letting Riley alone, he turned to her.  
She was shaking harder and mumbling lower. His heart sank, almost impeding him to breath.  
He took her hand, as if it was the only contact, for both of them, to the reality. Then, he focused on setting the scene: the mission was a success. Right, perfect !  
But at what cost ? They were alone in Mexico, with a villa full of criminals, certainly planning to kill them at this exact moment. And the most worrying update, for now: he was alone, with Riley, dying on the passenger seat, in the middle of nowhere and the extraction team was not allowed to come before noon the next day.  
He took his head in his hands and dropped forward, against the steering wheel. Panicked and lost.  
He needed to clear up his ideas and stand back from the situation but he couldn't staying here and looking Riley dying, so he took a deep breath and exit the car.

“I come back in a minute Riles.”

He closed the car behind him and went introduce him to the young woman: 

“Good evening !”, he said to attract the woman's attention.

“Good evening, sir. How are you ? How can I help you ?”, she asked politely.

“I'm good. I would like a room for the night at the first floor and not on the roadside, if it's possible.”

“Yes, of course. Can I have your name ?”

“Milton”, he used his false name, created for this situation. In these situations where you need to hide, but don't want to let an identity card in the reception.

“I need your credit card.” 

“Oh, yes.”, he gave her Mr Milton credit card. She proceeds the payment and returned it to him. “Room 124, have a nice night.”

“Thank you”, he took the room key and went back to the car.

He drove to the other side of the motel to hide the car from the road and be able to carry Riley into the room without risk. He parks the car just under their room and bypassed the car to take Riley.  
She was not better, it wasn't worse either, but he didn't know what happened.

He climbed the stair to the room 124 and unlocked it. It was a motel room classic: four walls, a little bathroom and a bed. 

Mac put Riley on the bed and closed the curtains. He ran a hand over his face and in his hair: he was stressed and exhausted, what did he miss ? He scanned her body to find clues. Nothing.  
His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He had to take it on the chin and sit tight, until the nurse arriving, and it's eating away at him.

He had already found a way to escape if it was necessary, so, he went to the bathroom to find some things that could be transformed in weapon just in case of emergency, when someone knocked on the door.

He has quickly come back in the room and glanced at Riley before looking through the window. It was Rony, a friend and a nurse. He opens the door cautiously.

“I am the repair service, Rony”, he smiled while coming in.

“Thanks for coming so quickly Rony !”, he shook his hand.

“No problem man, what happened ?”

Mac locked the door behind him and led him to Riley.

“I have no idea, at first I thought about a food poisoning or even poisoning attempt but she hadn't the specific symptoms. She just shivers, hallucinates and had fever. Her heartbeat is high.”, he informed.

“What kind of mission was it ?”

“Undercover”, he couldn't tell him exactly what the mission was.

“Okay, so, poisoning attempt, seems fair.”

“Yes, but it's been more than forty minutes that she started to feel sick.”

“Yeah, it's weird, if it was poison, she should have convulsions”, the nurse added, taking her pulse, then took out his stethoscope.

“I know”, Mac sounded desperate. 

When people attack them on a mission, they always tried to kill them. Mac needed to know, how he could save her and for that what was killing her.

“Do you find needle stick marks on her ?” 

“No, but, I didn't really check everywhere”, he admitted. 

“Okay, her heart is racing, really unusual. Indeed, she has no needle stick marks on her arms and legs, her neck is clear”, Rony said, palpating Riley's neck. 

He pulled away from her and took a step back as if he steps back from the situation to see the big picture. Mac's angst increased:

“What ?”, he asked nervously.

“We have to undress her.”, the nurse said in a professional tone.

Mac open his eyes wild.

“Is there a problem ?”, asked Rony with a friendly tone.

“No, it's just, it's nothing”

Yes, it was a problem, of course ! Mac wanted to know what was wrong, but he hadn't seen it coming.  
Undress Riley. He had never imagined doing this, at least, not under these conditions.  
When he saw Rony, raise her dress, he understood an important thing: he hated watching people even a friend nurse, touching Riley.  
Before today, he already knew what his feelings were for Riley but in one evening, it had multiplied a hundred.

“Can you help me ?”, asked his friend.

Mac looked at him a minute, he had respect for Riley and he was sure that she trusted him. Now, he felt bad having to undress her while she was sleeping. She might not have been willing. He thought about her, struggle against Hault in the bathroom half an hour earlier. Now he felt like he was going to betray her. He felt frightful.

“Yes, I'll help you”, he approached Riley's body.

He put a knee on the bed to be more at ease. 

“I lift her and yo-”

“No, I lift her !”, Mac said tensely.

“Okay”, Rony didn't look at him like if he was crazy or something else. Mac was grateful for that.

They undressed Riley quickly, she was wearing a dress so not really a lot of things. Both of them tried to found marks on her. Mac tried to not pay too much attention at her body, but he couldn't really do otherwise.

“I see nothing”, he announced after five minutes.

Riley was laying in underwear, in his arms, her head on his legs. She was trembling and continued to mumble incomprehensible things. He released some strands of hair from her face.

“Me neither.”, Rony avowed.

Mac was distraught. He took Riley's shaking hand into his. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable, almost dying made him feel like if his heart was about to break.

“I should have stayed with her.”, Mac groans.

“This is not your fault, Mac ! We missed something.”

“Yeah, what ?”, he said harshly. He was on edge.

“Did the mission go well ?”

Mac thought a minute. 

“Yes, we succeeded. But she was sick before we ended.”

“Did she talk to someone ?”

“We were surrounded by a hundred people, she could have spoken with a lot of them. Anyone could approach her.”, he ran a hand on his face. “God, I should have kept her in my field of vision.”.

“I'm sure, that she is perfectly capable to handle herself”

“Yeah, but not in this state !”

Rony had an enlightenment.

“She's a gorgeous woman”, he risked.

Mac tensed and his gaze left Riley to go back to Rony:

“I'm sorry, say that again ?!”, he was pissed. He didn't even know why.

“Calm down, no misunderstanding ! What I wanted to say, is that maybe, this has nothing to do with the mission.”.

Mac frowned and looked at Rony, who was getting out a syringe to pump some Riley's blood. He put the blood in a little container and put a test strip into it.

“What is it ?”, asked Mac, protectively.

“A drug test”

“Why someone would like to drugs her rather than kill her ? In our line of work if you don't want the infos to leak, you don't take the risk to let people talk before they died !”

He felt so helpless, completely powerless. And he hated that, especially now, when it came to Riley safety.

“I don't think someone wanted to prevent her to talk about anything. You're right the mission was a success.”

Mac frowned again, completely lost. He watched attentively Rony removing the test strip from the container. Rony pursed his lips together, and shown the test result to Mac:

“GHB test is positive, I'm sorry man.”

Mac tensed and went pale, his heart skipped a beat while he stopped breathing. He knew what it was. His hand started to shake with nervousness.  
He let Riley lays on the bed and gets up, to walk around the room, on edge. He tried, harshly, to recover a regular breathing but was breathing hardly.

“I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Do you know if a man tried something with her ?”

“I'm gonna kill someone.”, Mac mumbled, really pissed.

“I take that as a yes”, the nurse noted. “Do you know, how far it went ?, he asked cautiously, feeling Mac boil and that he could explode from one second to the next.

“Just kisses, I guess.”, Mac almost vomit thinking about the scene he had seen. “but he had his hand on her”, he added, clenching his teeth and fists. 

“Okay, I'm gonna put her under infusion to help her body exorcize it.”, he explains while he proceeded. 

How Mac couldn't have noticed that it was the GHB drug ? She came to him, she told him she felt sick and he just asked her to succeed the mission. He has been stupid. He should have known.  
He felt his heart tighten in his chest and the tears came to his eyes when he saw Riley plugged in the infusion. 

“Don't be worried, she will be fine. The dose was not too high.”, Rony tried to reassure Mac. “I have to go, I entrust her to you. Remove the infusion within an hour and wait for her to wake up. If she has some issues to breath, during the next hour, call me, I'll explain to you what to do.” he put a hand on Mac shoulder, “but I am not worried, I know you are good to solve problem when the people you love are in danger. In that case” he looked at Riley, “I'm sure you will excel.”

He let Mac assimilate information: 

“Okay, listen, it's midnight past thirty minute, I'll come back in twenty minutes to bring you some food. You need to eat something and she will have to eat in the twelve coming hours to be completely healed.

“Thanks Rony. For everything.”

“Anytime, Mac”

His friend left the room. Mac locked the door behind him and go back to Riley.  
He removed his shirt to dress Riley with it and covered her with a blanket, before putting a pillow under her head.

Then, he sat on the floor near from her, keeping her hand in his, and wait for her to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I hope you liked it !
> 
> The last chapter is coming on Wednesday !
> 
> If you have a comment or an advice please let me know !


	4. Protective Mac + Riley's safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> The last chapter is here !
> 
> I hope you'll like it !
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Riley felt herself floating, she felt good, zen, soothed. She was in the dark, but she was starting to regain consciousness. She could rapidly feel the weight of her body, while she was trying to remember what happened to her. 

She was feeling good the second previous but abruptly, the next second, a wave of anxiety overwhelmed her, while a multitude of images, though her head : the party, the criminals, the outlaws, the gun sellers, the terrorists, and others all worse than each other. 

She reminded Porces, the target, and then, Hault, the seducer, and then, the glass, the drink, the drug, the sickness, the bathroom, his hands on her. She remembered the fear she had felt understanding that he was going to abuse her. She remembered calling Mac in her mind desperately, knowing he was the only capable to save her from him. Mac. The fight. Mac. Mac above her, who was speaking to her without she was being able to hear him or say anything.   
Then she had stopped fighting the illicit substance, which was doing damage in her head and body, leading her to be inoperative. Ultimately, it had been the black hole.

And now ? Where was she ? With who ? Had Mac managed to flee ? Had they been captured ?

Stressed and disoriented , she started to move on a soft surface. She could tell that her head was leaning on a fluffy pillow. She relaxed a little, if she was in the hands of the criminals, she probably wouldn't be as well settled.   
She mentally scanned her whole body looking for pain.   
She found none.   
She was just a little cold.   
However, her right hand caught her attention, it was rolled up in something soft and warm. It was something she had felt while she was unconscious, it had reassured her in some way, of the fact that she was alive.

She opened her eyes slowly. It was dark, but her eyes got used to the dark quickly. She looked at the ceiling, then, turned her head to look around the room. She recognized a motel room, so she was still in Mexico.   
Finally, she looked down at her hand intertwined with Mac's.   
All her doubts and fear disappeared. She smiled. He was always there to have her back.  
He hadn't noticed she was awake. She looked at him for a moment in the darkness : he was shirtless and admired a plane he had done with what seemed to be the cover of a magazine, a pen and a bottle opener. He would always amaze her. 

She moved her hand in his, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand:

“You know, if we want to go back home, you should build a bigger one”, she whispered.

He raised his head and immediately came closer to her:

“Riles, oh god, I was so scared.”, he seemed exhausted but reassured.

His heart swelled with relied and love.

She squeezed his hand and he felt tingling sensation in his stomach while his heart warmed.   
He smiled at her, unconsciously. God he loved her so much. 

“ Is the mission successful ?

Mac was speechless, she was worried about the mission ?!

“Yes, it's a success.”

“Great ! Is the drug out of me ?”, she asked.

Mac seemed surprised:

“You knew for the drug ?”

“Yes, Hault told me he gave me something.”

“We didn't know, I went crazy not knowing what you had”

“I'm sure you rapidly figured it out”.

She believed in him more than everyone else with her life. He felt honored and lucky to have her in his life.

“I didn't find it by myself,... I was sure something was killing you, you were shaking in my arms and mumbling and hallucinated ! I never thought it could be not related to the mission, but just for the fact that you are a beautiful woman and therefore interesting for all these bastards. I feel so bad at myself for not having understood when we planned the plan to extract Porces.”

“Don't be so tough with yourself, you took care of me and kept me safe. Thank you, Mac.”

He tighter his grip around her hand and moved a strand of hair covering her face, gently:

“If we met him in the future, I swear I kill him even if he's not our target.”

“What was it ?”, she wanted to know, feeling by Mac's voice that it was bad.

Mac didn't want to worry her, but he had to informed her:

“GHB.”

“He was prepared.”, she said disgusted.

“It looks like he was”

“What did I say when I was unconscious ?”, she was afraid to ask.

Mac was happy it didn't destroy her to learn that some GHB had ran in her veins.

“You were talking about Hault, about the drink, I guess you tried to tell me about the drugs. Then, you started to divagate.”, he paused, remembering an interesting thing, “Riley, do you love me ?”, he asked abruptly.

He regretted it instantly, why did he asked her that ! He was an idiot.

“Why do you ask me that ?”, she seems uncomfortable.

He played nervously with his fingers. Then, he launched:

“All the stuff you told me over there were untidy but true, and you told me that you loved me.”

“Hum,..”, she didn't know what to say. It was true, she loved him, but she hadn't planned to tell him while she was unconscious. She preferred change subject: “Am I okay, will I have any side effects ?”, she felt shy.

“Uh, yes, a nurse came, a friend to me. He put you under infusion during an hour. He said you're going to be okay.”

He had noticed she avoided the subject, but it was fine, it could wait until they come home.

“How do you feel ?”, he inquired.

“I'm a little cold.”

Oh yeah, he had to tell her that. He had thought about how he would tell her, but he hadn't found the best way to say it, so, he launched:

“Well, about that, … The drug had bad effects on you, but,-”, he put a hand on her forehead to be sure she hadn't fever. “-we had to remove your dress to know if you had been poisoned.”

She seemed surprised. She lifted the blanket to see her body just dressed with her underwear and Mac's shirt. Mac had seen her like this, in underwear and had covered her with his shirt ?

“Is that okay”, Mac asked concerned.

“I think so, you tried to help me.”

“Yes, Riles, I swear I would never-”

“Mac”, she cut him off, “I know.”, she smiled at him to support her sayings.

“Okay.” he was reassured that she didn't hold it against him. “I'll turn off the air conditioner.”

He found the remote control, he pointed it to the ceiling and a “quiet beep” told them it was off. Then, he got up to take another blanket in the cupboard and came back to adding it onto Riley.

“Are you hungry ?” He remembered his friend advice.

“No, not at all”

“Okay, you'll have to eat in the ten hours coming. Medical prescriptions”, he added, sitting down on the bed next to her.

“Okay”

After that, they stayed a moment without saying anything. They observed each other, surrounding by a pleasant and soothing silence. Mac left his hand in her hair, stroking her forehead with his thumb in a reassuring and protective gesture. She yawned and he mimics her unconsciously.

“What time is it ?”, she broke the silence.

“Quarter past two in the morning”, he answered, looking at his watch. 

She seemed lost in her thoughts:

“You should sleep”, he advised.

“You should too”, she opens the blanket.

He slipped under it and came closer to her. Instantly, she came closer to him, attracted by the warmth of his body. They were face to face before he wrapped his arms around her protectively, passing his chin above her head.  
She felt her body warmed up thanks to Mac's.   
Naturally, she found her head lodged in the crook of his neck. She put a hand on his chest and he ran a hand in her hair:

“So, you think I'm beautiful ?”, she asked softly.

She was referring to what he had said previously. During a minute, she heard nothing but his breathing, she could feel his heart beating under the palm of her hand, it rocked her peacefully.

“No, I think you're gorgeous.”, he answered in a whisper, with love.

He laugh softly but she could tell he was sincere. She smiled against his torso.  
He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, tightening her body against his. She smiled, feeling the beating of his heart speed up, then, placed herself more comfortably in his arms and squeezed his entire body against hers. 

Two minutes later, they were peacefully asleep, snuggled against each other, in a reassuring atmosphere. Safe.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story :)
> 
> I hope you liked it !
> 
> If you have some comments or advices, let me know !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> I hope you liked it !
> 
> Chapter 2 is coming soon !
> 
> If you have comments or advices, please, let me know !


End file.
